A Fairy Tail at Hogwarts
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: I got board, and thought this is how the wizard world might be with Fairy Tail characters in it. Let me know if i should continue cause I was just being silly with it


**First Year Students:**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Footsteps and child's laughter echoed throughout the large stone halls. The young lad's wand was high in the air pointing at the Phoenix he was chasing. He admired the red and yellow flames that escaped his feathers. How he wished his pink spikes for hair could dance like flames of the Phoenix, he had a thing for fire Magic. "Come back here!" he laughed, he held up his wand whispering a small chant under his breath, and in a blink of an eye, a small shot of orange light hit the corner of the ceiling leaving a black burn mark. His running came to a halt, and he watched the black spot painfully. "Oops..."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a woman's voice boomed from the other side of the hall. He jumped in a painful flinch at the sound of her voice. He was in trouble...again. Slowly, the young lad turned on his heal to see a tall thing old woman with long pink hair like his in a bun. She wore a long plum witch's robe with a black dress. Her face was long and sour with her blood red eyes staring down at him. "What have I told you about playing in the school grounds?" she asked firmly. He glanced down at his shoes in shame and rubbed his right arm holding his holding the weird looking wand.

"School is for education, not a playground." he said quietly

"Exactly." she unfolded her arms and made her way quickly to the young British boy with a envelope in her hand. She had been taking care of her grandson and grand daughter for years after daughter and son-in-law had passes away. But that meant that Porlyuscia herself had too take the children to live with her at her work, she was a professor at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her grandchildren stayed in her cabin on campus, she retired there after classes were dismissed. Occasionally Natsu and Wendy would accompany her to her session in hope that they would get a head start on their education and get accepted o the school. But Natsu, being the trouble maker that he was, would never take anything seriously. He would go with the other professors like Macao and Headmaster Makorov and practice silly spells for pranks, or he would sneak on to the quidditch field and practice with them along with his pet brown barn owl, Happy, that he sneaks on campus at times. Wendy, on the other hand, had progressed in her studies in a very advanced way and would mos defiantly get in the school when she was of age. The old woman stared down at her grandson with cold eyes and handed him the envelope. "An owl came for you at breakfast, if you where _there_ instead of _here_ playing with Makorov's pet you would have gotten it."

"What is it?" he asked taking it. Without letting her answer, he ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside. His hazel eyes skimmed through the paper quickly, and almost immediately, he shot up with his jaw to the grown. "Are you saying-"

"If you ask me it was a miracle. As a new student for next semester's classes I expect your behavior to improve."

"Y-Yes Grandmother Porlyusica!" he shouted with excitement, "I will! I will don't worry!"

"Good. Come now child, we must find your sister and prepare yourself, by the end of the summer I expect you to be entering as top 10 students in Wizardry."

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster.**

A tall man with dark hair with matching dark eyes smiled at his son at the bar. He held his tall mug of beer to his face with pride, and a young boy with nearly the same face did the same with his glass of pumpkin juice. The young British boy smiled proudly at his father and held the letter his owl brought him earlier that day. "I can't believe it." Silver said in a chuckle. "My son, Gray Fullbuster, Accepted in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he ruffled up the boy's hair. "That's my boy!" The Fullbusters where not exactly the richest family around, when it's just the two of them in a tiny house on the not so great part of town, times can be tough on the family. Silver always felt bad for not being able to give the best or his son, but now the boy was on his way to a castle with a nice room and three square meals a day. His books might not be the best of their kind and taking him to a bar to celebrate was the best he could do, but hey it's better than nothin.

Gray chuckled and swatted his father's hand away playfully "Do you think I'm gonna get Ravenclaw like you pop?"

"Hell, ya better!"

"What was mom's house when she went there?"

Silver smiled softly at the young lad, and draped his arm over his shoulders. His mother has been gone for a few years now, Gray was very young, and rememvers a couple of things about her, but never got the chance to get to know her. With every chance he got, Gray would ask about her and lsten to his father's voice bring her memory to life."You mom, he said softly "was Gryffindor. And the most beautiful on at that. Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"If it's on of your stories, It's gonna take a long time." Gray teased. Silver rolled his eyes and brought his son closer to him.

"Haha, very funny. No all my stories are long and boring, they have a message. You just miss them all. Maybe you are a Gryffindor like you mom..." his smile was loving and gentile. "Ether way, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks pops. I still want Ravenclaw though!"

* * *

**Levy McGarden**

The young blue haired girl sat under a tree with a book on her lap, she studied and read nearly every book her uncle had lent her via owl mail to learn how to control her magic the best she could. She hoped that one day, she could develop a decent talent for it at the very least, it wasn't like her parents could teach her or anything, they didn't develop the ability for magic. Her family wasn't pure bread wizards and witches, her mother married a mortal and she was already a halfer. So Levy was extremely fortunate that her small quarter of Witch blood was showing through her. It's rare that witches with the amount of magic as her to be considered into a school, let alone cast strong magic spells as the ones she loves to read about. Her uncle Macao, a professor in the greatest school of magic ever, was a miracle type of wizard. He was Levy's mother's brother, making him a halfer as well, and he surpassed to become a high enough rank t teach! He was a great inspiration for Levy, and would love it if he were her mentor, but that would require being a student.

Time was almost up for acceptance letters to be sent out. So she knew she wouldn't get in, but as long as she could continue reading about her witch culture, she was fine. The young girl was so engrossed in her book, she didn't notice a shadow over her until it blocked the light from her reading. She blinked in confusion for a moment and glanced up and took off her red reading glasses. A man in mortal street cloths in his late twenties with dark blue hair and brown eyes smiled at her. Her chest lifted with excitement.

"Miss me kiddo?"

"Uncle Macao!" she tossed her book aside and leaped up into his arms. He 'oophed' back catching her in mid jump and laughed.

"Wow, you're getting big arn't you?"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too! I should tell your mom and old man to let you stay with me and not here in the muggle word."

She broke off her embrace and looked circuitously at her uncle. "Muggle is a mean word uncle. You really think this place is bad?" He smiled at the sensitive young lace.

"Not at all sweet heart. I just think if you were around other wizards you would be more use to magic." he explained setting her down. "Like Cana, one of my closest friend's daughter. You'd like her a lot. She lives in the castle at school with a few others. You'll get along with them really well."

Her face fell slightly at his words. Other children have had the chance to see most of the magic realm while she was stuck in the real world were she needed to hide herself, she might never get the chance to be completely free. It was bad enough her father had a nervous break down when he found out about her mother's side of the family. The uncle noticed her sadness and lifted her chin up softly.

"Hey, cheer up kiddo." his smile turn into a sly grin. "I got something for you..." he opened up his large jacket and pulled out a tiny fluffy brown ball. It's head was wiggling and opened up into a northern saw-whet owl. It was tiny with large black blinking eye. Levy couldn't help but gasp at her. "She reminded me of you because of how small you two are."

"She's adorable!" she squealed picking her up from her uncle's palms. "What's her name?"

"I want you to name her."

"Okay...Mary Shelley!" she beamed as she pet her new companion's head. "Is she going to bring my mail from now on?"

"Yup. Speaking of which, she has something in her leg there no?"

"You're right." She saw a small card rolled up in a scroll tied on to her short leg. The 11 year old pulled on to the string and gave her Mary Shelley back as she read the message. Her brown eyes widen and shot to her uncle's. He smiled widely to her.

"Pack your bags sweet heart. We leave tonight!"

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**

The young girl packed her bag furiously with the door of her apartment sized bedroom slammed shut. A pure white Barn Owl stared at her with her head cocked to one side. Young Lucy was just accepted into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, AND Hogwarts. Her father insist that she attends to an all girl school in the muggle world so she can be apart of his rich corporation that is strictly non-magic. She didn't care though, she wanted to be away from him for so long, she didn't care what school she went to. No, wrong, she _did_ care. Hogwarts. It was a miracle they even picked her, she was all the way in Italy, Beauxbatons was just up in France, and easy train ride there that would only take a few hours. However, her mind was made up. She was going to the school where her deceased mother graduated from and was going to be in Ravenclaw just like her. She was going to be the best Witch there was! Yes sir she will!

A know raped the door followed by an unwelcoming creek of it opening. The young girl sighed and turned to see who it was. An elder woman with a long maid uniform and a wand in hand stepped in. Miss Stepetto was the most parent-figure she ever had since her mother's passing. Her face was stain with tears and her hands where shaking. "I-I knew you would accept at least one of the letters." she said with a stuffy voice. "P-Please tell me it's the _Frensese_ one so I may take you all the way myself?" the woman sobbed.

"No. I'm going to Scotland." she said surely, but holding back tears. Leaving the one person who cared about her was going to be tough. "A-according to the directions, they have my plain ticket to _Inghilterra_. From there I'll take a train in _Londra_." The girl sniffed.

"But why Hogwarts?!" the woman sobbed. "Non parlate inglese o scozzese!" She was right. Lucy only spoke Italian, French and some Spanish. It was Europe, and having a rich father to put you through private school all your life didn't hurt.

"Ma capisco po 'di inglese. There are t-t-two tickets if you wish to join me?" Lucy gambled.

The woman rushed up to the girl and held her soft fair face. She looked deep into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes and combed her fingers through the child's long golden locks. "You look so much like your _Mama_. She would be proud." The woman held up the wand up to Lucy, it was a maple wood with a Van Gogh's Starry Night style carving pattern on the handle. The girl admired it to no end. "It was your mother's when she went off to school." Steppeto smiled. "She talked about passing it on to you when you were just a tiny _bambina_."

"Gratize..." the girl whispered.

"Prego la mia poccola principessa. Let me help you pack."

* * *

**Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox**

A blue haired girl sat at the train station next to her foster brother, a boy the same age who a was a bit bulky for his age, his hair was almost as long as hers, jet black and reached down to his shoulders and had several piercing on his eyebrows. He was a bit a punk kid, but who could blame him, his parents left him when he was a child, as well as Juvia's. She scooted closer to him for warmth and snuggled deeper into her dark blue coat. Gajeel was never one to show any emotion other than anger and rudeness to anyone with the exception of the little bluenette and his guardian. That old hag took them in nearly weeks apart when they wondered the streets cold, hungry and alone. Now one helped them, but Belno. She took them in, feed them, cloth them, gave Gajeel lectures about not stealing and hurting people, gave Juvia assessment that she was not a girl stuck in a curse so no one would like her, and even taught them magic.

She was an angel in it's most purest form in their eyes, and the most family attachment they would ever ask for. Which is why today was a day that was more bitter than sweet. The young boy wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders and held her close. The two had gotten letters from their owls not too long ago for an acceptance at Hogwarts, Juvia also got another one from the main magic school in France where they lived, but she didn't want to be away from her brother. Now the where in Londres Angleterre waiting for a train.

Belno came back from the ticket center with her purse in hand and the tickets in another. She smiled as brightly as she could at the children, she was proud, but it did hurt to see them go. The elder woman waved the golden tickets in the air. "We are all set to go now." the old woman said with a sigh. "Gather your things, and lets begin heading out. I already sent out he letter to my friend Porlyuscia about your arrival."

"_Oui_ _grand_-_mère_." they answered dully. They hopped off the bench and gathered their luggage that was piled up high on a shopping cart they have found near by. "Where to _grand-_mère?"__ The young girl asked. Belno squinted her eyes at the golden slips in her long skinny fingers.

"Looks like Platform 9 and 3/4. Come along. We still need to go over a few more English exercises."

Before long, the small family had reached an arch of platform nine and ten. But...no 9 and 3/4...? Juvia's brown eyes looked around confused. "_Grand_-__mère,__ where is the platform?"

* * *

Gray gazed at the long black and maroon train in front of him. His excitement was nearly uncontrollable but he remained his cool. He glanced up to his father with glittering coal eyes. This was it, he was off to the greatest school ever and get a degree in Ice Magic and help out his dad with their financial situation. It was going to be amazing. His father's smile was big enough to touch his eyes. He bent down to his child's eye level and held his shoulder firmly in his grip. "Okay, this is it kid." he started. "You are gonna march into that school, remain as cool as you can and-"

"Bring back some Ravenclaw pride for the summer." Gray finished with a sly voice. "Don't worry pops. Eagles for the win." he held up his small fist, Silver did the same and they pounded each other. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have."

A blonde the same age watched in awe and envy as she hugged herself tightly trying to block out the cold autumn wind. England was a lot colder than Italy. Her mind began to wonder, what must it be like to have a father like that? To love and care for you and not just use you as just another of his trophies that he would show off. And to have him at one of the biggest moments of your life when you begin a new adventure? Is it warm? Is it a fuzzy feeling? "Lucia." her maid's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Dolce cuore, is there something wrong?"

"N-no! I'm just um, a little nervous. I'm gonna be speaking french most of the time. Or maybe Spanish."

"No, no dulce bambini. You're going to be in a school of Scottish and British children." she stated. "You need to brush up on your English."

"I will." the blonde smiled "I won't have much of a choice!" she joked.

_**"AAAAAALLLLL AAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOAAAAARRDDD!"**_

Lucy jumped at the voice and looked around rather fearfully. "Oh no." she muttered quietly. She turned to the maid with a small smile and large sad eyes. Her caretaker crested her cheek gazing at her completion once more before kissing her cheek goodbye

"Off you go now." she whispered. "Write to me at least three times a week, remember that the climate is colder where you are going so cover up and learn as much as you can." the girl nodded at her orders.

"I will." the girl wrapped her arms around her caretaker and embraced the warmth closest to a parent's love since her mother's passing.

_"Ti amo mia piccola principessa."_

_"Ti amo anch'io."_

After another moment the two let go, and the young witch hurried to board her train. She was about to step on when anther young blue haired girl stepped in front of her. Lucy jumped back, slightly startled as did the girl. Her skin was pail, and her cheek bright pink, her hair was long and wavy down to her ribs, and had a beret with a aqua blue butterfly brooch. "Oh, excusez-moi." she whispered timidly looking down at the ground. Lucy smiled, the girl was not only her age and scared like her, but she spoke a language she could communicate fully with as well.

"Non, je suis désolé . S'il vous plaît, d'abord." Lucy responded with a smile. Juvia's glance shot up in surprise, her eyes widen at the blonde with excited eyes. Could it be she found a potential friend? The two girls smiled at one another warmly.

"Hurry up Juvia." muttered her brother behind her. Gajeel glared hard at the blonde forcing her to back off. Lucy's face fell and stepped back feeling the threat that the wizard was giving. Juvia growled at the black haired boy and gave a quick apologetic look to the girl before boarding. Making friends was going to be hard for her, she would feel it.

Inside, the halls where narrow to make comfortable sized cabins on the train. It was extremely crowded and was hard to move, let alone breath. Out side it was a cold that can smack you in the face, but the air on he train was hot and sweaty. Damn teenage boys and their hormones. Quickly, the siblings found an empty cabin, the young bluenette was just about to ask if the other french speaker would join, but her brother shoved her in and shut the door as soon as she opened her mouth. Juvia looked at her brother with a sour face.

"Gajeel, don't be rude! We should invite that girl in."

"Why should we?"

"She could be our friend." the girl protested. "I could have another girl other than our grandmother to talk to."

"You could do what ever you want, after we get to the school. Understood? For now I'm in charge."

Juvia pouted and took her seat gazing out the window. "You're unfair."

Outside, Lucy's face fell hearing the conversation of the two; she was a bit heartbroken to the point where she didn't notice the train had just taken off, and continued to walk looking for another cabin. Hopefully one she was welcomed in. After a few steps she came across one that wasn't closed properly. Her brown curious eyes peeked through to see a tiny sky blue haired girl tied back in a yellow ribbon, in red glasses, sitting with her legs crossed in the edge of one of the to seaters in the cabin.

Levy was once again engrossed in her books as she sat down in her little cabin on the train. She could hear all the other children from 11-18 running around and laughing on board the golden and maroon train. It was still hard for her to believe that _she_ of all witches was picked. All she needed to do now was study hard enough to prove that she can run with the wolves and wasn't just a muggle. A knock startled her out of the spell book, she turned to see who it was. A blonde girl of the same year and shy face peeking through the door of the cabin. "Oh, Hello!" The bluenette greeted breathlessly. "Do patron me, but you gave me a bit of a fright." she smiled "Come in, sit love I won't bite."

Nervously, the girl stepped in giving a warming smile to the small girl. "Hello." she whispered with her thick ascent. "I Lucy." she said taking a seat across from her. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy?" Levy asked, the girl nodded in response. The young brit held out her hand to greet her. "I'm Levy McGarden. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to-a meet you too."

"You're don't seem to be from around here, where are you from?"

"I is from Italia. I non parlo too mush english."

Levy stood up straight and set her book aside giving all her attention to the blonde, she seemed rather interesting. "Italy? That's amazing! I wish I spoke Italian. All I got is English and German."

"You want I teash?" Lucy asked timidly. Levy beamed up in excitement.

"Of course! That would be brilliant! And I can help you with your english if you'd like?"

"Si Si! Grazie amica!" Lucy squealed holding the girl's hands in her own. Levy smiled and tiled her head on to one side in slight confusion.

"Amica?"

"Oh!" the blonde gasped in embarrassment, she was going to have to remember that not everyone speaks italian, she already found one girl who would potentially be her friend, maybe another spanish speaker like her?. "Amica...um friend?" she guessed. "Friend?"

"Oh amica means friend?"

"Si si." she nodded. "Friend."

"I can already tell we are going to have loads of fun together." Levy said with a smile. All Lucy could do is nod in agreement with the same wide smile on her face. "Do you like books?" Levy picked up one from the stack next to her. "Book?"

"Libro?"

"Libro?"

"Si Libro." Lucy smile. "Mi piacciono libri. I like books." they giggled.

"Then you are going to love Ravenclaw." a voice from the door frame spoke. The two girls turned to see two beauties tall and growing into their curves and with long hair down their backs. One in blue and gray school uniform with a matching hair bow in her white locks, the other was wearing the same in maroon and gold colors and had long straight red hair. They looked a bit older and seemed incredibly nice. "Mind if we sit with you two? The rest of the rooms are crazy full." the white haired maiden spoke again.

"Of course not, come join." Levy encouraged. The two girls sat down beside them, the red head next to the bluenette and the white haired girl next to the blonde.

"I'm Mirajane Stratus. But call me Mira." the girl in blue said shaking the girls' hands. "House Ravenclaw."

"And I'm Erza Scarlet. House Gryffindor."

"I'm Levy McGarden," she said pointing at herself. "and this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's from Italy."

"Oh, Italy?" Mira asked with delight turning to the blonde. She always loved learning about other countries' cultures. Being in school all the time don't help with that. "You must be very cultured. Is this your first year?" Lucy nodded slowly trying to grasp everything the girl was saying. Mira turned to the bluenette across from her. "You too right? You'll get into Ravenclaw, I see the books on your lap. The both of you!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mira." Erza warned. "You remember last year in our sorting ceremony? You thought that you would get Hufflepuff for sure. And something tells me you're little brother isn't going to be your house."

"Well not everyone is like their parents!" the Eagle girl protested.

Lucy's heart sank a bit hearing these words. Maybe she heard her wrong. That's it. After all, she needed to brush up on her english.

* * *

"Move it pinkie!" Gray muttered as he elbowed the young pinkette boy to give him room. Everyone from his year was gathered in the dining hall for the special Sorting Ceremony, a tradition Hogwarts held to determine which student goes into which house based off true moral believe and personality.

"Watch it punk. You don't know who you're messing with." he muttered back.

"Bite me."

"Settle down now children!" Porlyuscia boomed with a mighty voice as she stood in front of an empty wooden chair. In one hand, she had an old raggity witch hat in one of her hands holding it above the chair. Within moments, the hundreds of students calmed t a silence. "Now, when I call out the student's name, they must hurry here quickly and I'll place the sorting hat to tell you which house you will belong too." She poofed out a scroll in front of her, it hovered lightly in her face, dripping what looked like pixie dust from the bottom. She cleared her throat. "Juvia Lockser!"

The bluenette swallowed hard and looked up to her brother for assurance. He gave her a quick nod and a shadow of a smile. Taking a deep breath, she hurried to the chair and shut her eyes tightly as the old woman set the hat on her head.

"Hmmmm..." it hummed. "You are indeed a strange child. To this house you will belong to, but home will be where you're heart is child." he advised, though it sounded more like a threat. "_Slytherin_!" He boomed! The long table in the far right stood up and clapped welcoming the young girl to sit with them.

"Gajeel Redfox."

The boy with the piercings did the same, and similar advice was given to him as well, with an added 'take care of her at all cost.' "_Slytherin_!" Juvia was just glad she and her brother wouldn't separate. The ceremony continued on.

"Eflman Stratus."

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Sarusuke Jet."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Droy Shadowgear."

"_Hufflepuff_!"

"Laki Olietta."

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Levy Mcgarden"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

It went on and on, one by one each child was given a position, few where given lectures like the first two, others just asked to be in a separate house. Lucy was biting her nails nearly ripping them off. Would her mother hate her from heaven if she was placed in another house? Oh, no. "Hey, weirdo." a boy whispered in her ear. She looked up with big round worried eyes, her eyes bet hazel one belonging to a olive skinned boy with pink bubblegum spiky hair. "You alright?" she nodded. "Don't worry, as long as you arn't in slytherin you should be fine." he assured with a bright smile. Her racing heart calmed.

"Lucy, Heartfilia."

The moment of truth has arrived. She took her place in the chair, and let the chips fall where they may. "Hmmm.." he began. "Lucy Heartfilia. Lots of potential, power and wealth." She was taken back by his words, mainly because he was speaking her native tongue. The audience looked rather confused. "You seem to carry all the aspects your mother had, intelligence, a drive for knowledge ect. But..." oh no. "You are different. You have ravenclaw blood, but a heat of someone brave and cunning. Leaving your father must have been hard, and rather mischievous would you say? You didn't look to be in Ravenclaw, your heart is set on one thing and thing only, freedom. No no child. You are..._Gryffindor_!"

Her heart sank, but the hat couldn't be more right. At least she had Erza right? A few more names where called, the finally-

"Gray Fullbuster."

The young boy eagerly sat in his chair waiting to be called into the Ravenclaw house. "Hmmm. Another difficult one it seems." the hat began "I seem to recall a Mika and Silver yes? Parents maybe? Hmmm yeah you are a tough one. Wanting to be like your father... but you are too much like your mother...am I right? _Gryffindor_!"

The raven haired

"Natsu Dragneel." The old woman called out.

"Porlyuscia that boy doesn't need me to know he is a _Gryffindor_. Macao take that brat to your table!"

* * *

A/N: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh this happened... let me know if you guys want me to keep going cause it was just an idea I had for some weird reason. I'm a dork.


End file.
